Julie (Comic Series)
Julie is a character first encountered in Issue 7 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is Tyreese's teenage daughter and also Chris' girlfriend. Julie was not a very active member of the group, and her role was mainly to babysit the children, along with Chris. She was later killed by her boyfriend, thinking they could kill each other in a suicide pact, which went wrong. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Julie's life before or as outbreak began, except that she had a father and a boyfriend. Post-Apocalypse The Prison The end of the world hadn't stopped her from seeking independence when she could find it. During the initial stages of clearing out the penitentiary, she and her boyfriend Chris acted as babysitters to Carl and Sophia. She got along well with the other survivors, but not much was revealed about her character. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Julie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Death Killed By *Chris (Alive and Zombified) Once settled after having sexual intercourse for the first time with Chris, she carried out an ill-fated suicide pact with her boyfriend (mostly pressured by him). Chris pulled the trigger on his weapon too quickly, killing Julie before she shot at Chris. Hearing the gunshot, Tyreese immediately came to her side, picking up her lifeless body. She soon reanimated in Tyreese's arms, and almost killed him, before being fatally shot by Chris again. Relationships Tyreese Tyreese was Julie's father so they would have had any normal father-daughter relationship, though often Tyreese stumbled in on Julie and Chris attempting to have sex. After finding out Julie had been killed by Chris he is traumatised and angry. He kills Chris and waits for him to reanimate and then kills him again. Chris Chris was Julie's boyfriend but they had a far from a normal relationship. Julie and Chris attempted to have sex often but were always caught by Julie's father, Tyreese. Chris and Julie agreed on a suicide pact, which fataly went wrong when Chris shot to early, he is seen to be very upset about this, and puts her down again when she reanimates. Donna Julie and Donna were never seen talking, but they must have had a stable relationship. This was shown by Donna informing Tyreese that Julie is the "sweetest girl." Rick Grimes Rick and Julie had a stable relationship. After zombies attacked Wiltshire Estates, Rick ran back to the house to save Chris, Julie and Tyreese which shows he cared about all three of them greatly. He also helped teach Julie with target practice on the Greene family farm. At the Prison, Julie and her boyfriend, Chris, tried to kill each other in a suicide pact, but Chris pulled the trigger too fast and killed her. Rick was deeply upset about this and seeing Julie reanimate without being bitten shocked him and later led Rick to the realization that after dying, reanimation will occur whether someone was bitten or not. Appearances Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4: The Heart's Desire |}} Trivia *Julie's death was the first indication to the survivors that being bitten wasn't what made people reanimate. *Although Chris and Julie didn't enact their suicide pact until after they arrived at the Prison, it was teased about while the survivors stayed on Hershel's farm. After a target practice session, Tyreese decided to allow the two teenagers to keep their guns; Chris later said, "Finally... it's going to be so much easier now." *Tyreese's family is the only group in which all members reanimated as zombies at some point. Julie reanimates after Chris kills her, but he shoots her again, causing Tyreese to murder him twice, both as a human and as a zombie. When The Governor kills Tyreese, his decapitated head reanimates. Tyreese's reanimated head is finally put to rest by Michonne. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Miscellaneous Survivor